A Chipmunk feud
by Devastator1775
Summary: The Seville and Seveaux Families have always hated each other. From the Middle Ages to the present, is has been like this, thus why wouldn't the Seville Chipmunks and Seveaux Chipettes hate each other? Or do they really?  summary might change
1. Prologue: The Seville  Seveaux Feud

**Disclaimer**: I do not own alvin and the Chipmunks, the Chipettes or any other related character. I own this story, which is amusement only.

**REVIEW AFTER READING!**

**CARTOONVERSE**

* * *

><p>It is a known story throughout the world and history. Two families get into a fight that turns into a generations-long feud. And no matter what happens, these two families will never make peace. This happened with the Seville and Seveaux Family, both located in England.<p>

It all began in the Middle Ages, where these two powerful and mighty families used to be at peace, allies, even friends. But one day, this all changed.

It started with the two oldest sons of the two families, Davidson Seville and Michelangelo Seveaux. These two men, friends since childhood, were out hunting in the grand forest, that was located between the Seville and Seveaux properties. it has been shared between the two families as long as both could remember, so no-one ever had claimed the forest as their own. And no-one cared, for that matter. The wild, the trees and other riches of the forest were always shared, traded and equally divided. It was also called the grand forest, because it stretched out to the far horizon. Most of it was undiscovered and thus held many secrets. It was a peaceful, joyous era for the two families. Until the day the feud started.

As told before, the two oldest sons of both families were out hunting for a grand feast. The two men had shot enough wild for the feast, but wanted to bring back a priced buck that lived deep in the dark area of the forest. Neither family had ever hunted so far into the woods, no it was kind of a new area for the two men.

So both men, after delivering the caught wild to their families, journeyed further into the woods, both wanting to shoot the priced buck first. After hours of searching they decided to give up and go back to their properties.

To think that one little turn of the head, one glimpse in the corner of the eye can change everything. Davidson Seville's attention was suddenly drawn to a ruin, abandoned centuries ago, as it seemed. It was the ruin of an old, small castle. Neither thinking about their own safety or well-being, the two men went inside to explore.

As they explored they found the family crests of both their families, indicating that at least one of the families used to live here. As they continued, they found their way to the cellar, where, expect for some empty crates and a rusted sword, nothing could be found. Until the Seveaux son tripped and so pushed in a hidden button, opening a way into a secret chamber. And what they found there, amazed the two sons.

The chamber held one large chest, filled with gold, diamonds and other riches. They each collected a same small amount of treasure to prove their story to their fathers. Eager to tell their families, they left the castle and left for home, thinking that the treasure would be there the next day as well.

The next morning, both families gathered some men to collect the treasure. Because no-one knew which family owned the ruin and both crests were found there, the fathers had decided to divide the treasure under both families. The two fathers of the families were proud of their sons, for finding this treasure together, proving the friendship and trust that both families had for each other. But when they arrived, they were stunned. The treasure had vanished. Not a single gold coin was spared.

They tried to figure out what could have happened. Thieves? No. No-one ever had gone this far into the forest and no-one knew of this ruin. Was the story made up? No, the sons had brought proof of the treasure with them. The only two who knew the location of the ruin were the two sons. And this is how the feud began.

One father blamed the son of the other family for stealing the treasure for himself and his family. The other father defends his son and blames the other son for stealing it himself. The two sons tried to reason with their fathers, but quickly got into the argument themselves, blaming each other.

And then began the argument none of the families had for ages. The argument 'who owns this forest and thus the treasure?'. Both came up with statements that were ridiculed away with other statements. Soon, swords and daggers were drawn and the fighting commenced. After both sons got injured, the two families, who arrived at the ruin as allies and friends, left as enemies.

For an entire year, the two families fought against each other, trying to take the property of the other and find the stolen treasure. But neither family won. It wasn't until the King had commanded both families to his court, that the fighting stopped. The King forced the two families to agree to a truce and stop this fighting. Both families agreed to the truce, but that didn't stop them from hating each other, blaming each other and still getting into fights.

Decades later, the Seville Family left England for America, where they established themselves as a powerful family. But years, the Seveaux Family also left England for America and, by accident or by fate, ended up in the same area where the Seville's lived. The feud continued. Generation after Generation. From father to son. Until the present day.

Both families weren't as mighty and powerful as they were in the old days, but still rich and respected. They weren't as large as they used to be. Only a few descendent were left. The ones our story is about are David Seville and Michael Seveaux. These two men hated each other with a passion. They blamed each other for copying the other. They both lived in the same neighborhood, had the same villa, on each side of the street and both had adopted three kids, each of them triplets.

But these kids weren't normal kids. They were chipmunks. David, or Dave as he preferred, had three boys, named Alvin, Simon and Theodore Seville. Their mother had left them as babies at his summer house in the forest, fearing for their lives. So, Dave had adopted them and raised them as his own sons. The three sons loved to sing and quickly had made fame in the music world, known as the band _Alvin and the Chipmunks_. With Dave owning his own music company, _Seville Records_, that wasn't much of a problem.

Michael Seveaux, who also had his own Music Company, named _Seveaux Records_, had adopted three female chipmunks, when he was on a business trip in Australia. They were called Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor Seveaux. Call it fate, call it a coincidence, but these three girls also went into the music business and became the band known as _the Chipettes_.

Needless to say, they were raised to hate the other family. But because they weren't really blood-related to their father, their hate wasn't as deep as with the rest of their families. Not that they were the best of friends, no. But it varied from sibling to sibling. The two oldest kids of each band, Alvin Seville and Brittany, hated each other with a passion and always tried to make the life of the other miserable. Alvin would steal Brittany's cheerleader outfit and hide it away and Brittany did the same with Alvin's Football outfit. Needless to say that both of their fathers were often called to the principal, where they would start to argue and fight. It was a never-ending cycle.

The two middle children, Simon Seville and Jeanette Seveaux, were the two voices of reason, trying to work out something. But neither of them were friends with the other, because both were excellent students and smartest of their school. They always tried to be better than the other.

And now for the youngest of the bunch, Theodore Seville and Eleanor Seveaux. Neither of them liked the other, but there wasn't much hate between them. They once had to work together and had a good, not great, but good time. They didn't really have a friendship, more of a friendly rivalry. But neither wanted to talk with the other if it didn't have too.

But what irritated them the most about each other, was how much they actually had in common. Each one could find something about him or herself in his or her counterpart. Maybe, in another universe, their fathers would have allowed them to be friends. But not here.

Here, neither Dave Seville or Michael Seveaux wanted his kids to hang out with the kids of the other. To even consider it was banned from each household.

But that was about to change.


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions

Okay, so Spring-Heel-Jacqueline was the first to ask these questions, but I'm sure others are having the same question after reading the prologue.

So, Spring-Heel-Jacqueline asked the following questions:

**1) Why are Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor's last name "Seveaux"? It should be 'Miller' .  
>2) Why did you pick 'Seveaux'?<br>3) Where/How did you come up with the name 'Seveaux'?**

Well, dear S-H-P, the answer is simple. I didn't want to have the Seville's having a feud with the Millers, because their relationship in the original Cartoon Series. So, the Chipettes don't have the last name Miller.

Okay, I picked/came up/made up the name Seveaux, just because I wanted to have a name that sounded as 'noble' and 'kinda-like-it-came-from-an-old-family-with-lots-of-history' as Seville. So I made up the name Seveaux, because I liked the sound of it. No other reason.

I hope I answered these questions and please review my story (OR READ AND REVIEW MY OTHER STORIES WHILE YOUR AT IT)

* * *

><p>The alarm clock ran inside the three separate rooms of the Seville boys. Alvin Seville, the oldest Seville kid, groaned and opened his eyes, slamming his fist on the clock to shut it up.<p>

"I hate Mondays." Alvin groaned as he got up and got dressed for school. Five minutes later, he went to the kitchen, where his youngest brother, Theodore already had made waffles. Or heated them to be more precise.

"Morning Alvin." Theodore said, munching on a waffle.

"Morning, Theo." Alvin said. He grabbed a cup and filled it witch coffee.

"Good Morning, boys." Dave Seville said, as he entered the kitchen, grabbing the cup of coffee Alvin was holding. "Thanks, Alvin."

Simon, the middle child, rushed into the kitchen. "Morning everyone. Someone saw my paper about 'the wonders of cellular division'? I need it quickly."

"Why?" Dave asked. "It's not due until tomorrow."

"Yeah, and you got it last week." Theodore said. "I thought you was already finished it?"

"With most of it, but I couldn't finish it without the results of the tests, that a _certain someone_ didn't give to me until yesterday."

"You mean Jeanette Seveaux?" Alvin asked, grunting the last name. "You know she would do something like that."

"I know, but we were lab partners at the time." Simon said. "Well, FORCED lab partners, because I was late and no-one else was left to work with, but still …"

"You can never trust a Seveaux, Simon." Alvin said. "They're sneaky, cowering, heartless, stupid BAST...!"

"ALVIN SEVILLE!" Dave yelled. "I do not want to hear that kind of talk in my house."

"You called Mr. Seveaux that at the Parents Day last month." Theodore said.

"Yes, but Michael had started it, and we both had a little too much to drink." Dave defended himself, and his neighbor. Although he couldn't stand his neighbor, or the rest of his family, he was still an adult and had to act like one. So, even though the two men sometimes got into a fierce argument from time to time, they still acted as the responsible adults as they were. But that didn't stop them from having the arguments either.

"Dave, you hate Mr. Seveaux yourself, but we can't talk trash about his kids?" Alvin asked. "How's that fair?"

"It's fair, because the six of you are in the same school, same year and same classes." Dave said. "And I want the three of you to stay in that school, year and classes. I don't want to hear that you got suspended because of a fight with the Seveaux' girls."

"Yes Dave." Alvin said, getting back to his breakfast.

Suddenly the bell rang.

"Not again." Simon groaned.

"This happens almost every month." Theodore said.

"C'mon boys, you don't know it's him." Dave said. But he knew exactly who it was. Theodore was right, it happened almost every morning.

Dave opened the door.

"Good morning, Michael." Dave said with a cold voice.

"Seville." Michael Seveaux said.

"What's it this time?" Dave asked, crossing his arms.

"The same thing that happens almost every month, Seville." Michael said, throwing a magazine in Dave's arms. "You REALLY need to tell that post office to GET THE RIGHT ADRESS."

"No need to shout, Seveaux." Dave said. "I already called about that."

"Well, call them again, Seville." Michael said. "I don't want this to happen again next month."

"It won't." Dave said. "Have a pleasant morning, Michael."

"You too, Seville." Michael said, as he turned around and walked back to his home.

Dave sighed and closed the door.

"The magazine again?" Simon asked uninterested, reading a book as he was chewing down some cereals.

"Yes it was, Simon." Dave said, sitting down.

"I think he steals it from our mailbox, just to get into an argument with you." Alvin said.

"Now, that's not a nice thing to say, Alvin." Theodore said. "I don't think Mr. Seveaux would do that …again."

Dave looked at the clock and gasped. "Oh boys, better get ready for school." Dave said.

"Okay Dave." The three boys said as they jumped from their seats and ran upstairs to collect their stuff. In the middle of the stairs, Simon stopped and turned around.

"Dave, I almost forgot." Simon said. "I'm going to be a bit later today after school. I'm going to the library to rent a few books."

"That's okay." Dave said.

"Thanks, Dave." Simon said, turning around again and ran upstairs.

Dave shook his head. Those boys of him.

* * *

><p>Jeanette shook her bespectacled head as she watched her father return from the Seville Villa. Why did he always have to argue with their neighbor? She knew what their family did to hers, but that was in the middle ages. Why this feud after so much time? She found it ridiculous. She turned a page of her book and went back to reading. Then she noticed one of her sisters were missing.<p>

"Ellie?" She called. "Ellie?"

A blond-haired Chipette's head popped up from the kitchen doorway. "In the kitchen, doing dishes."

"Oh, okay, I just wanted to know where you was." Jeanette said.

Eleanor giggled. "You know now."

"Indeed I do." Jeanette giggled again.

Brittany Seveaux watched uninterested out of the window. She hated Mondays. And to make things worse, today was Cheerleader Practice, together with Football Practice. The other girls would be giggling and trying to gain attention from the jocks. But Alvin Seville would be there, so that would make things …interesting. She gave an mischievous grin. He wouldn't be prepared for the thing she had in store for him.

"Girls, better get ready for school." Their father said. "Eleanor, stop doing the dishes, I'll do them. Jeanette, get your nose out of that book and get moving, young lady."

"Okay, dad." The three girls said, running upstairs.

Michael shook his head. Those girls of him.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up, Alvin." Simon said, impatiently patting his feet. "We're going to be late for school."<p>

"Keep your glasses on, Simon." Alvin said, stepping out of the doorway. "I'm already here. Man, why do we walk all the way to school?"

"Because SOMEONE managed to get our three bikes trashed by simply skateboarding down the hill." Theodore said. "And it will take another week before they're repaired."

"Hey, I couldn't know that ice cream truck, that old lady and that garbage truck would be there." Alvin defended himself.

Suddenly they heard a cold, feminine laugh. Alvin froze and gave a angry frown. He knew that laugh. He almost heard it every morning since he trashed their bikes. The three boys turned around and saw their neighbor's daughters, the Chipettes, riding toward them on their bikes, each in each girl's 'trademark' color.

Theodore quickly waved at them, being friendly as he always is. Two of the three girls ignored him, but Eleanor gave him a VERY quick, almost-unnoticeable smile and then quickly resumed to her cold, neutral look all her sister had at the moment.

"Well, well, well." Brittany smirked. "Another day without your bike, Alvin?"

"Another bad hair day, Brittany?" Alvin said. "Oh, I forgot, YOU ALWAYS HAVE A BAD HAIR DAY!"

Simon shook his head. There they go again. He had to admit that Brittany could be a coldhearted, mean, vicious serpent at times, but to start to argue with her every single day … Then Simon noticed the bespectacled Chipette, Jeanette.

"Jeanette, I've been meaning to ask you." Simon said in a business-like tone. "It seems that you didn't give me all the results of the tests we performed last week."

"I'll give you the rest of the results, after you give me back that science book you 'accidently' took with you after the tests."

"I gave it to Alvin." Simon said. "He had to give it back to you last week." Simon gave his oldest brother a questioning look."

I gave it to Theodore." Alvin said.

"Wasn't that yours?" Theodore asked Simon. "I placed it back on your shelf."

"Just. Give. It. Back." Jeanette impatiently back.

"Well, Miss Impatient Extraordinaire, you'll have to wait after school, because I'm not going to get late because of your bratty sister arguing with my stone-headed brother." Simon said, grabbing Alvin by the collar and pulling him with him as he and Theodore began to walk their way to school.

"HEY, I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU, ALVIN/SIMON" Both Brittany and Jeanette yelled.

"Forget it." Eleanor said. "They're not worth it."

The girls took of on their bikes and rode toward school. Brittany managed to knock of Alvin's cap as they passed them.

Brittany laughed as she heard an angry Alvin yell: "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL IT? DO NOT TOUCH THE CAP!"

Oh, this would be another interesting day of school. In more ways then anyone could imagine.


	3. Chapter 2: The necklace and realizations

School was like always. BORING, except for Simon and his counterpart, Jeanette. Although the two of them tried to beat the other into being the smartest of the school, it never happened.

For once, the two groups of chipmunks didn't cause much trouble and the bickering stayed on a minimum level. That was, until football and cheerleading practice, which happened on the same field. Even that remained quiet, until Alvin overheard Brittany talking trash over her. So, to take revenge, made a slide that caused the cheerleaders to be covered in mud. And then, the fighting started. Literally fighting. Well, almost. The players and cheerleaders held back Alvin and Brittany so they couldn't do any damage on each other. But it caused them to get detention for an extra hour and a half after school.

"Suck to be you, Alvin." Simon snickered.

"real funny, Simon." Alvin said, kicking away a stone. "It is bad that I have detention. The WORST THING is that I have to spend it with Brittany Seveaux."

"Sucks to be you, Alvin." Theodore chuckled. Then he slapped his forehead. "Oh damn, I forgot something out of my locker. I'll be right back."

Theo ran in school, to the lockers. There he quickly opened his locker and got a book he forgot, out. He smacked his locker shot and turned around, only to stare in the eyes of Eleanor, who seemed as surprised as him. They both jumped back a bit, both a bit embarrassed.

"I, eh, ahem. Why …" Theodore stuttered. Why was he so nervous all of the sudden? "W-why are you here?"

"I eh, forgot something out of my locker." Eleanor said, showing him the book she held. "You?"

"Same thing." He said, putting his book in his bag. "S-so, how's it going?"

"G-good." Eleanor said. Why was she so nervous all of the sudden? "I…I have to go now. My sisters are waiting for me."

"So are my brothers." Theodore said. "Bye."

"S-see you tomorrow." Eleanor said as she turned around and walked away. Did she just admitted to Theodore that she liked to see him again. Eleanor shook her head. No, she just wanted to be friendly …wasn't she?

Theodore ran outside.

"That sure took a long time." Alvin said, checking his watch. "Forgot your locker combination?"

"A bit." Theodore lied. If Alvin would find out he spent time talking to Eleanor Seveaux, he would surely kill him. Or at least beat him up a little.

"Well, see you guys tonight." Alvin said. "I have …detention."

Simon and Theodore waved as Alvin left. Simon turned to Theodore. "I know Dave already knows this, but will you please tell him that I'll be in the library and come back tonight."

"Okay, see you tonight, Simon." Theodore said. The two brothers parted.

* * *

><p>"Well, that sure took a long time." Brittany said as she saw Eleanor exiting the school. "Forgot where your locker was, Ellie?"<p>

"A little" Eleanor lied. "I just ended up in the wrong hall before I found it."

"Well, anyway." Brittany said, turning back to her sister Jeanette. "So when I was in the mall yesterday I saw this lovely violet top that you'll look GORGEOUS in, Jennie."

"So?" Jeanette said. She hated it when Brittany tried to 'fix' her 'wardrobe problem', as she so bluntly called it.

"So, maybe you'll attract a boy for a change."

Eleanor, knowing that this would turn out badly if she didn't interfere, tried to change the subject. "Talking about the mall, I could swear I saw Simon in one of the jewelry stores there yesterday."

"Maybe he bought something for his girlfriend." Jeanette said, a certain tone in her voice. "If that idiot ever found a girlfriend, that is."

"You saw what he bought?" Brittany asked.

"I didn't really see it, but it seemed like a necklace and it a blue shine." Eleanor said. She checked her watch and gasped. "Britt, If you don't hurry, you'll be late for detention."

"eugh, It isn't bad enough I have detention. The fact that I have to spent it with only Alvin if worse."

"Sucks to be you.' Eleanor giggled. Brittany rolled her eyes, gave her youngest sister a playful push and left.

"Ellie, I'm going to the library for a few hours." Jeanette said against Eleanor. "Please tell Dad?"

"Okay, see you tonight, Jen." Eleanor cheerfully said as both sisters parted.

* * *

><p>Simon smiled as he arrived at his location, which surprisingly wasn't the library, like he had told his brothers and father. It was a place in the park, a lone tree on a high hill, where on a clear night, like tonight, you could see many stars. He hated it to lie to his siblings and father, but tonight was a special night. He heard the ringing behind him. He turned around and saw Jeanette Seveaux riding towards him. She got off her bike and walked slowly toward Simon. They stood apart from each other for a few moments. Then Jeanette smiled and with a soft 'ow' she jumped to him and wrapped her arms around him, clutching her fingers into his clothes, like she didn't want to lose him.<p>

"I missed you much." Jeanette whispered against him, burying her head into his neck.

"We saw each other half an hour ago." Simon said, burying her nose in her hair and taking in her scent.

"We saw each other, but not in the way I want it." Jeanette said, looking up and gazing into his eyes. "I hate this secret. It tears me apart."

"It does with me too." Simon sighed. "You have no ideas how much I want to yell out my love for you. What I feel for you. How you brighten my day on the darkest, cloudiest days."

Jeanette giggled. "You're a real poet sometimes."

"If I'm a poet, then you are a real actor." Simon said "By the way, that was some excellent acting this morning. I almost believed that you were really mad at me."

"You weren't so bad yourself, Simon." Jeanette giggled. Here face turned sad. "I hate lying to my father and sisters about this."

"You know why we need to keep this secret, Jeanette." Simon said, tilting her head up a bit. "I know Dave would accept it …after a while and after A LOT of begging, but your father …"

"My father would go berserk, forbid me to see you for the rest of my life and ship me of to boarding school in England, I know." Jeanette sadly said. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm going mad, Simon. I need to tell someone how I feel about you."

Simon placed his hands on her cheeks. "Tell me." He placed his lips on hers and kissed her. Jeanette closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the kiss. As Simon broke up the kiss, her eyes were sparkling and a huge smile was on her face.

"Wow." She said.

"Happy two-month-anniversary, Jeanette." Simon smiled.

"To you too, Simon." Jeanette said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She looked up to the sky and saw the early stars shining. "This was an amazing idea, Simon. I love stargazing."

"It's not the only thing I have for you." Simon said, reaching into his pockets and getting out a small black box.

Jeanette gasped, remembering that Jeanette had seen Simon in a jewelry store. "Simon, we only've been dating for two months now."

Simon laughed. "No, it's not that …not yet anyway." Simon said, making Jeanette's cheek burn crimson. "But you'll love it as much." Simon opened the black box and revealed a necklace. A silver chain with a small blue-colored glass heart attached on it. Jeanette's eyes sparkled.

"S-S-Simon…" Jeanette whispered, as Simon put the necklace around her neck.

"Don't say anything, my love." Simon said, stroking her cheek. "As long you wear this, you know I love you and I will know you love me back."

Tears welled up in her eyes again. "Oh, Simon, I'm ashamed that I don't have anything for you."

"To kiss you, to hold you, to be with you is the only gift I need." Simon said, pulling her closer. "To be honest, you are the only gift I want, desire or will ever need."

"And here you go all poetic again." Jeanette giggled.

"You know you love it." Simon said, pulling her in for a kiss. Jeanette moaned under the kiss. She had a blissful smile on her face as their lips parted.

"Simon." She said dreamily. "My father suspect me home in half an hour."

"So does mine." Simon regretfully said. "But that's more then enough time to celebrate our two months anniversary."

"That deserves another kiss, I think." Jeanette said, winking at him.

"I think so too." Simon said, pulling her close yet again.

* * *

><p>"So, THAT was a complete waste of time." Alvin said against himself.<p>

"Tell me about it." He heard a familiar voice telling behind him.

Alvin groaned. Why was she walking? She was on that stupid bike of her.

Alvin turned around. "Why are you on foot?" Alvin frustrated asked. "I thought you had a bike."

"I have, the matter a fact." Brittany said, taking no note in Alvin's frustrated voice. "But Eleanor has the key of my lock."

"Well, then you were too stupid to give it away, weren't you.?" Alvin said.

"If I only knew a different way to my house, I wouldn't have to stand for this." Brittany said. "I'm just going to walk on the other side of the street, that way I don't have to be near you."

Brittany closed her eyes in anger and walked over. She didn't see the reckless driver speeding towards her.

"BRITTANY, LOOK OUT!" Alvin yelled, running to her. He jumped and grabbed her. Both fell on the ground, making the driver miss them by an inch.

"MANIAC! DRUNK! IDIOT!" Alvin yelled at the speeding driver. He turned his attention to Brittany, who quickly got up and wiped some dust of her. "Are you alright."

"I'm fine, I'm good, I-I-I-I" she stuttered. Suddenly she began to cry. "I could have died." She began to cry harder. She was completely hysteric. The girl was in a complete shock.

Alvin, who never could see a girl upset, gently, but a bit unknowingly what to do, placed his arms around her.

"H-hey, don't be like that." Alvin tried to calm her. "Y-you're alright, aren't you? Nothing happened."

"Something happened." Brittany said, looking up and directly gazing in Alvin's eyes. "You saved me."

And before Alvin could react, Brittany wrapped her arms around Alvin's neck and kissed him. Alvin's mind said to push her of him, but his heart and body told him something else. He wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

After a minute-long kiss they parted and after gazing lovingly into each other's eyes for a few moments, they realized what was happening and what they had done. They quickly released each other.

Alvin coughed. "Well, ahem, I-I-I." he stuttered. "You're going my way, Britt?"

"I-I-I am." She said, blushing furiously.

"Feel the need for company?" Alvin asked.

"I-I do." Brittany said.

They began walking again, both their minds trying to figure out what happened and what they were feeling. Alvin was the first to make up his mind and he wrapped an arm around Brittany's waist and pulled her close. Brittany blushed, but didn't complain or pushed him away. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed happily.

As they reached their street, Brittany stopped.

"Alvin, we can't let our fathers or our sibling see us like this." Brittany regretfully said.

"I know." Alvin said. "You go to your house first. I'll wait five minutes and then I'll go to mine."

"See you tomorrow." Brittany said, placing a kiss on his cheek. She turned around and walked away.

"Hey, Britt!" Alvin called.

Brittany turned around. "Yes Alvin?"

"Tomorrow, act like we 'normally' do." Alvin said. "We don't want them to be suspicious."

Brittany nodded and walked until she was out of sight. Alvin waited five minutes and then went to his own house.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW AFTER READING!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: relevations

**Chapter 3: Relevations**

**REVIEW AFTER READING!**

* * *

><p>A happy Jeanette was humming a little song as she parked her bike in the garage. She gazed to the window where Simon's room was located and prayed that the next time they could spent some time alone would be soon. As she exited the garage she was surprised to see Brittany walking to the house.<p>

"Britt?" Jeanette asked.

"Jen?" Brittany asked.

"Where have you been?" they both asked the other.

"Library." Jeanette lied. Well, she had gone to the library to rent a book she had reserved there, but after that she had gone straight to her date with Simon.

"Eleanor has the key of my bike." Brittany said. "I had to walk the way home with Alvin."

Jeanette made a painful expression. "Lots of arguing, I guess?"

"Oh? Yes, yes, indeed, heh." Brittany quickly said. "eh, let's go, eh, inside. I'm freezing here."

In the corner of her eyes, Jeanette saw their red-cladded neighbor quickly running to his house. She could swear that he quickly looked in their direction before he entered the house. Strange. Heck, even Brittany was out of her normal self.

"Oh my gosh, such a lovely necklace." Brittany said, noticing the necklace with the blue-glassed heart Jeanette was wearing. "Where did you buy it?"

"This thing." Jeanette asked, trying to come up with something quickly. "I-I …must confess something."

Brittany raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't really go to the library… not right away, anyway." Jeanette said. "I first went to the mall to buy myself something nice." She played with her necklace.

"Well, you picked a great thing out." Brittany said. "It's …so you."

"I know." Jeanette dreamily said. She shivered. "Let's go inside. It's freezing in here."

They opened the door, revealing an impatient Michael tapping his feet in front of them.

"Well?" he asked. "Why are the both of you so late? It's already dark, I was worried."

"Didn't Eleanor tell you that I had detention?" Brittany asked.

"Or that I went to the library?" Jeanette asked.

As on cue, the door whammed open, revealing a tired, out of breath Eleanor.

"And where were you?" Michael asked.

"I met Alice on the way and we decided to make homework together." Eleanor confessed. "We lost track of time."

"Well, you three had me worried sick." Michael said. "Why didn't you text me?"

"Euh, because you don't allow us to have cellphones, Dad?" Brittany said.

"Because you think they will distract us from school and other 'more important things'?" Jeanette asked.

"And you don't want us to have friends calling us all the time, making you crazy in the process?" Eleanor ended.

"All true, but tomorrow, you all get cellphones." Michael said.

"You're buying us cellphones?" Brittany eagerly asked.

"No, YOU'RE buying it." Michael said. "You all get the half of you allowance, with the other half for me for the phones, until everything is paid back."

That was a punishment they could live with. They hugged their father.

"Besides." He smiled. "Your mother finally talked me into buying one for you girls."

"SHE CALLED TODAY?" The girls eagerly asked.

The girls adoptive stepmother, Victoria Miller, was out of the country for two months for her job. Victoria married Michael seven years after Michael had adopted the Chipettes, who were 10 at that time and has been their mother for 7 years now. The girls loved her as much as they loved their father, but Victoria often had the impression that she still had to prove herself for the girls. A thing that the girls always said wasn't true. For the three 17-year old girls, Victoria was their real mother.

And as a bonus, they received a great grandmother by the name Miss Beatrice Miller. (AN: Yes, THAT Miss Miller", who loved the girls dearly and, much to the annoyance of Michael, had no grudge whatsoever against Dave Seville or his sons. Michael suspected her to have a little crush on Dave.

But, true to the Seveaux family tradition, Victoria harbored a grudge against Dave Seville. But that was because she was his ex-girlfriend in college and he had broken up with her after one month for another girl, Claire Wilson (AN: from the CGI AATC movie), who before was the ex of Michael.

"How is she?" Jeanette asked. "Have you told her we missed her?"

"She's fine and yes I have." Michael said. "She coming back next week."

The girls cheered and danced around.

"And now the rest of your punishment." Michael smirked. "Dinner. I made meatloaf."

"Oh, no, NOT THE MEATLOAF!" Jeanette dramatically acted.

"Anything but that." Brittany laughed.

"C'mon, girls." Michael said. "It's not that bad."

"You burnt the last one to a crisp and still wanted us to eat it, dad." Eleanor smiled.

"Okay, maybe meatloaf isn't my best recipe…" Michael said.

"Maybe?" the three girls asked in unison.

"Okay, it isn't." Michael said. "But this one didn't burn down like a crisp like the last one."

"I hope it tastes better than THAT last one." Brittany said. "I still can't believe you forced us to eat that."

"Okay, enough with the jokes." Michael said. "Dinner is ready and getting cold."

* * *

><p>Earlier, with the Seville's.<p>

Alvin closed the door of the house, still a bit dazed about what had happened earlier. Did that just really happen? He had always thought that he hated her, and then this… It's like the song goes, the line between love and hate is very thin.

"How was detention?" Dave asked, not looking up and his newspaper.

"Like always, nothing happened, nothing at all." He quickly said.

"O-okay ..." Dave said. "Simon just arrived a few moments earlier then you. Dinner's gonna be ready in half an hour. Claire brought us meatloaf."

"Yummy." Alvin said. Alvin loved Claire's meatloaf. "Is Claire here?"

"No, she had to finish a article for the paper." Dave said.

Claire Wilson was Dave's girlfriend for two years now. She was like the mother the Chipmunks never had. She loved the boys and the boys loved her back.

"I'm going upstairs." Alvin said. "Call us when dinner's ready."

Alvin walked upstairs. His mind kept drifting off to Brittany. He never known how pretty she really was. Well, he always thought that she had a hot body, but now … Now he saw the details. Her pretty eyes, her auburn hair, her smooth skin, the taste of her lips, the scent of her hair. Jeez, he's really in love now.

Simon just walked out of his room, humming the tune of a song Alvin didn't recognize.

"So, how your evening?" Alvin asked.

Simon was startled. "Alvin, you scared the living daylights out of me." Simon said. "My evening was great, thanks for asking."

"Where's Theodore?" Alvin asked.

"In his room, making his homework." Simon said. "So, you seem …unusually happy. I thought that after detention you would be cranky as hell."

"Detention wasn't so bad …not at all." Alvin dreamily said.

"GUYS, DINNER'S READY!" Dave called.

"Let's go downstairs." Simon said.

* * *

><p>At the Seveaux Residence, the Chipettes were getting dressed in their nightgowns.<p>

"I almost hate it to admit it, but Dad's meatloaf is REALLY improving." Brittany said, slipping into her pink nightgown. "I actually had seconds."

"I know, right?" Eleanor said, her leaf green nightgown. She noticed that Jeanette, dressed in her favorite violet nightgown with sky-blue stripes, was a bit sad. "Jen?"

Brittany noticed too. "Jennie?"

"A-are you alright." Eleanor asked.

Then tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"JEANETTE!" Both Brittany and Eleanor yelled. They ran to their sister and wrapped their arms around her.

"Jeanette, what's wrong?" Eleanor asked her upset sister.

"I…I CAN'T TELL!" Jeanette cried, as the tears kept flowing down her cheeks.

"Is …is it about a boy?" Brittany asked.

Jeanette started to cry hysterically.

"DAAAAD!" Eleanor yelled. Michael ran up the stairs to the girls' room.

"Jeanette?" Michael asked as he saw his crying daughter. "What's wrong with her?"

"We don't know." Brittany said. "She just started crying."

Michael walked over to Jeanette and wrapped his arms around his daughter. "Jeanette, honey, what wrong?"

Jeanette just shook her head.

"Sweetie, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." Michael tried.

Jeanette shook her head again. She coughed. "I don't feel so good." She weakly said, coughing again..

Michael placed his hand on Jeanette's forehead. "Hmmm, doesn't feel like a fever." Michael said. "But you feel hot, sweetie."

"Probably of the crying." Eleanor said with much concern in her voice.

"Jeanette, try to get some sleep." Michael said.

Jeanette nodded and crawled in her bed, closing her eyes.

"And you girls better let her come to rest, so everyone downstairs." Michael said against his other two daughters.

"Yes, Dad." Eleanor and Brittany said, walking out the room.

* * *

><p>"Man, I'm tired." Eleanor said, an hour later. "I'm going to bed."<p>

"Already?" Brittany asked, who was watching a movie with her father. "You know it's only 8.30PM?"

"Yes, but I'm tired." Eleanor said. "Good night, Britt. Good night, Dad."

"Good night, Ellie." Brittany said.

"Good night, little gumdrop." Michael said, using his little nickname for Eleanor.

Eleanor giggled and ran upstairs, remembering half way the stairs that Jeanette was probably asleep. She tiptoed to their bedroom and opened the door. She smiled as she saw her sister sleeping. She tiptoed to her sister and placed her hand on her forehead. The little fever that she had seemed to have cooled down. She noticed that Jeanette was holding something in her hands. A necklace. Oh, that's right. Brittany had told about Jeanette's new purchase. Wow, Brittany wasn't kidding, it was gorgeous.

But then Eleanor noticed something …familiar about the necklace. Although Jeanette had said that she only had bought it today, it seemed awfully familiar. She had seen it before, but where.

And then it hit her. A flashback of Simon Seville standing in the jewelry store of the mall, holding a necklace. This necklace. The one from Jeanette.

Eleanor slapped her hand on her mouth. It couldn't be …could it. She must be imagining things.

"Si-Simon." Jeanette whispered in her sleep.

Eleanor gasped. Would it really? No, it must be a different Simon, who coincidental bought the same necklace.

"Yes, I like to be your science partner, Simon." Jeanette whispered again.

Who really likes science, maybe?

"I really like your glasses." Jeanette said again in her sleep.

Okay, she's with Simon Seville. Eleanor started walking around in the room. How could Jeanette keep something from her own sisters. Brittany, off course. Brittany would have told Dad, and he would have forbade her to see him again.

But how could they have missed this? When did this start? They always acted so distant, so cold against each other. But Jeanette always was a great actor. Maybe they just got together today, after Simon confessed his feelings for her, making her fall in love with him.

Eleanor made up her mind and smiled at her sister. She didn't like the way Jeanette hid this secret, but she understood why she did it. She was happy that Jeanette had found someone. She noticed that the necklace would almost fall out of her hand. She carefully grabbed the necklace by the blue-glassed heart and gently tried to pull it from Jeanette's hand.

Jeanette's eyes beamed open when she noticed someone was pulling her necklace.

"NO!" she yelled and she snatched the necklace away.

"Jeanette, put your glasses on." Eleanor said. "It's me."

"Ellie?" Jeanette asked, putting her glasses on. She then realized how she acted. A bit embarrassed she looked to her sister. "Sorry if I startled you."

Eleanor giggled. "It's okay, Jen." She said. Eleanor decided to threw the ball in the camp and confront her sister with the truth.

"So, you and Simon, huh?" Eleanor asked.

Jeanette gave a startled, surprised expression. "W-what do you mean." She nervously asked. "I have no idea what you mean."

"Jen, I recognize the necklace Simon bought in the jewelry store." Eleanor said. "And you talked in you sleep. I can connect the dots easily."

Jeanette gave up. "Is it that obvious?"

"Actually, no." Eleanor said. "You hid it very well."

Jeanette blushed. "I love him." She said. "God, I can't believe I could finally tell someone, other than Simon."

"Is that why you were crying?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes, it is." Jeanette confessed. "I've been hiding this for too long. I think …it finally cracked me."

"How do you feel now?" Eleanor asked.

"…relieved." Jeanette smiled. "Happy, in love."

"So how long have you been together." Eleanor asked, sitting down on her bed.

"Two …" Jeanette said.

"hours?" Eleanor asked, suspecting that they got together today.

"No."

"Days?"

"No."

"Weeks?"

"Almost."

"MONTHS?" Eleanor almost yelled.

"Today is our anniversary." Jeanette said with a blush.

"Well, congratulations, I guess." Eleanor smiled.

"Please keep it a secret from Brittany?" Jeanette begged. "She would kill me if she found out."

"I won't kill you, if YOU promise to keep a secret." A voice said in the doorway.

The two girls gasped and turned their heads to the door, where Brittany leaned against.

"B-B-B-B-Brittany." Jeanette panicked. "H-h-h-h-how long h-h-have you been standing there."

"Long enough." Brittany smiled. "So, you and Simon, huh?"

"I'm so dead." Jeanette said, burying her head in her hands.

"No, you're not." Brittany said. "Like I said, I won't tell IF you can keep a promise."

Jeanette looked up. "You won't?" She asked. "What promise?"

Brittany opened the door and looked if their father couldn't hear them. She closed the door and walked to her bed. "That I and Alvin kissed and probably got together today…"

"YOU TWO WHAT?" the two other sisters asked.

"Kissed and probably got together today." Brittany shyly said.

"But …I thought you hated Alvin?" Eleanor asked.

"I did." Brittany said. "Untill a few hours ago, when he saved me from a speeding maniac, comforted me when I was crying and I just …kissed him. He kissed back and well …he walked the way home with me."

"Not a very romantic moment where you realize your feelings." Jeanette said. "But also nice."

"So two Seveaux girls are together with two Seville boys." Brittany said. She turned her head to Eleanor and grinned. "That leaves you and Theodore, Ellie."

Eleanor blushed and giggled nervously. "I have no idea what you mean."

"C'mon, Ellie." Jeanette said. "It's obvious that you only pretend that you don't like him."

"Okay, so I don't hate him and we really have a good time when we're together and he's the sweetest, kindest young man I know, but that doesn't mean." Eleanor said. She blinked her eyes a few times. "Okay, that does mean that I really like him. But how do I tell him this?"

"It will be hard." Brittany said. "Alvin asked me for us to act 'normal' tomorrow, so he won't listen to us if we tell him this."

"Maybe he won't listen to you. " Jeanette said. "But maybe to one of his brothers."

"Is there a plan cooking in that brilliant brain of yours." Brittany smiled.

Jeanette nodded. "Simon and I are meeting at the library after school tomorrow." Jeanette said, with a sly smiled; "This is what we'll do …."


	5. Chapter 4: Relationships

School was done early today, so Simon was early for his 'accidental meeting' with Jeanette. Simon checked his watch for the tenth time in minutes. She was late. One minute too late, but still she was late. He sighed in frustration. It wasn't easy to have a secret relationship with someone, but it near impossible to make dates with them, but it is completely impossible if your date is actually late.

Then he heard a familiar ring. Then he saw her, riding closer on her bike. His smile faded as he saw who was driving behind her. Her sisters. Damn, that wasn't planned. Now he had to act that he didn't like her again. He raised his eyebrow in suspicion as Jeanette kept smiling brightly at him as she stopped her bike.

"Hi Simon." She said cheerful. Why was she acting …like she would if they were alone? Her sisters were with her. Maybe she had to do this from them, to trap him or something. He decided not to fall for it and put on his act.

"What do you want, Seveaux?" Simon asked, still wondering why Jeanette acted like she would if they were alone. "Can't a guy go to the library without being bugged by someone?"

"Simon, you can drop the act." Jeanette smiled.

"What act?" Simon said. "And why are they here? I didn't know that Brittany could read, although I suspected that Eleanor could."

"Simon, …" Eleanor smiled. "We know."

"Know what?" Simon said, raising an eyebrow.

"About you and Jeanette." Brittany sang.

"What about her and me?" Simon asked. They must be trying to trap him or something. "I don't know what you three are talking about."

"For crying out loud." Jeanette said, rolling her eyes. "Come here."

Before Simon could act, Jeanette had thrown her arms around her and planted a big kiss on his lips. Simon, driven by his love for the bespectacled Chipette, wrapped his arms around her too and returned the kiss. Simon's eyes beamed open as he realized what he was doing. They broke up their kiss. Simon gave a embarrassed chuckle.

"I guess they really know …" Simon said. He turned to the two other Chipettes. "Okay, what do I have to do to keep you two from telling my brothers?"

"Actually, that's why we are here." Eleanor said, smiling at the love she just seen before her. "We WANT you to tell them."

"There must be some kind of catch here." Simon said suspicious. He turned back to Jeanette. "Are you being blackmailed because of this?"

Jeanette giggled. "No, silly."

"So WHAT's the whole point of this?" Simon asked. "Tell my brothers that I'm deeply in love with Jeanette Seveaux, sister of Alvin's greatest enemy?"

"I guess you're referring to me?" Brittany asked, smiling. "But I'm not his greatest enemy …anymore."

Simon raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"You can say we're a lot like you and Jeanette now." Brittany said.

Simon just looked at Brittany as he tried to puzzle the pieces together.. Jeanette acting normal around him. Her sisters being friendly to him. Her sisters knowing that he and Jeanette are a couple. Alvin acting strange after returning from detention yesterday. Brittany saying that they're a lot like him and Simon now. The pieces suddenly fell together.

Simon's mouth fell open. "NO …" he gasped.

Brittany blushed and nodded.

"So you and Alvin …?" Simon asked.

Brittany nodded again. "Yes, Simon."

"Not a joke?" Simon asked again, turning to Eleanor.

"Not a joke." Eleanor said, giggling at Simon's behavior. She never noticed how funny he could be.

Simon turned to Jeanette. "How? When? Is it even possible?"

Jeanette giggled and tapped Simon's nose. "How and when: Alvin rescued Brittany from being run over by a car yesterday and one thing led to another. And it seems that the impossible is possible."

Simon turned to the two other Chipettes again. "So, if you guys know about me and Jeanette and are fine with it and you…" Simon said, pointing to Brittany. "….are together with my brother and I guess that you like Theo, Eleanor."

Eleanor gave a surprised expression. How did he…? She smiled slightly and blushed. "Y-y-yes." She shyly said. "H-h-how did you…?"

"Know?" Simon asked. "It's obvious that my youngest brother likes you back, even though I never told him I noticed this. And considering that the two of you don't fight as often as we did…."

"Faked or not…." Jeanette said, referring to the two months she and Simon made up and rehearsed fights.

"…I think that you liked him even sooner than Jen and I got together."

"How DID you end up together?" Brittany asked. "Three months ago, you two we're still arguing about who's scientific theories were better than the one from the other and after that …"

"Well, remember that big excursion to the woods two months ago?" Simon asked.

"How can I forget?" Brittany smiled. "That was the day I hid Alvin's cap in my locker without him knowing and he wouldn't come with the bus before he had found it."

"Yes, that WAS pretty funny." Simon complimented. "Well, do you remember that we had to form groups of two and observe the local fauna and flora?"

"And Simon and I were forced together because no-one else wanted to be our partners?" Jeanette asked.

"Oooh, I know where this is getting to." Eleanor said. "You started working together, had a great time and fell in love?"

"No, not really." Jeanette said, giggling. "Simon couldn't read the maps, so we got lost."

"Only because YOU wanted to check out the plants in the area we were specifically forbidden not to go to, because it was too far from the bus." Simon said, smiling softly at her.

"Anyway, after walking aimlessly for about half an hour we ended up at a small lake, with a small waterfall and the most beautiful flowers I had ever seen."

"I wanted to find out way back to the group, but Jeanette insisted …actually demanded that we brought a specimen from the waterfall." Simon said, chuckling.

"Simon didn't want to pick one, so I decided to do it myself." Jeanette

"No." Brittany asked in disbelief, knowing that her sister is the clumsiest person she knows.

"You fell in the water before you could pluck the plant, didn't you?"

"No." Jeanette said, rolling her eyes. "I got the plant and went back to Simon, dry as the Sahara Desert.

"She was actually quite graceful." Simon said.

"I was wondering what kind of plant it was." Jeanette continued. "So I said that he belonged to that particular family." Jeanette knew that if she would have used the Latin name, her sisters wouldn't hold track on the story.

"I disagreed and said that it belonged to the other family."

"We started arguing for a while, until we both came to a compromise and agreed with each other.."

"We just started staring at each other and before we know what was going on…." Simon smiled.

"We fell into each other's arms and we kissed …realizing our love for each other." Jeanette dreamily said as she remembered the moment she got her first kiss and first love.

"But we knew that we couldn't tell our siblings or our family …for obvious reasons." Simon said.

"So we reluctantly decided to keep it a secret and started dating in secret for the past two months.. And the rest you know."

"So romantic." Eleanor dreamily said. "It sounds like something from a movie."

"Or a bad amateur love story." Brittany said. "But nice nevertheless."

"But enough over us." Simon said. "So why do you want me to tell Alvin and Theodore about this? If you two are together, you could tell him yourself."

"We both agreed to 'act normal' and seeing how he 'acted normal' today." Brittany said.

Simon sighed and smiled. "Okay, I'll tell my brothers …" Simon said. "But I don't think Alvin will believe me?"

"Why not?" Eleanor asked.

"Because he was tricked once by some bullies and since then he wants hard proof." Simon said. "I'll need something from you to confirm my story."

Brittany smiled. "I know what you can give ." Brittany said. "Wait here, I just have to drive home for it."

Brittany jumped on her bike and drove off. About fifteen minutes later she came back.

"Phew, I really need to sort out all of my stuff one day." She said as she gave Simon a bag. "You will convince him with this."

Simon looked in the bag and chuckled. "So YOU were the one who took it…" he laughed. "you have NO IDEA how long Alvin has been looking for this and he was suspecting you."

"I almost forgot that I had it." Brittany said. "Don't even know why I took it in the first place."

"The ketchup/basketball/pinwheel incident …the sequel …part II" Eleanor said.

"Oh, that's right." Brittany said.

* * *

><p>"And do you have anything to back up this claim?" Alvin asked his brother. Although he really wanted to believe that his brother was dating the sister of his since-yesterday-girlfriend and that the Chipettes knew everything, he was suspicious. It wasn't the first time someone had made a claim like this, only not involving the Chipettes, and he didn't even wanted to remember what happened after that.<p>

"This." Simon smiled, throwing a small plastic bag at Alvin.

Alvin looked in the bag and his eyes grew wide. "NO?" he asked.

Simon nodded.

"And she …?" Alvin asked.

Simon nodded again, a big smile on his face.

"You guys have NEVER seen this, hear me?" Alvin said, quickly putting the plastic bag in his bag.

"Our lips are sealed." Theodore chuckled.

"Okay Simon." Alvin said. "I believe you." A big smile came on his face. "I CAN'T BELIEF THAT MY LITTLE BROTHER HAD A GIRLFRIEND BEFORE ME!"

"Keep it quiet, Al." Simon said, looking around. "Don't forget that Dave and Mr. Seveaux can't find out."

"I heard Eleanor mentioning something today about Michael being gone for two days and that their grandmother is arriving this evening to look after them."

"So, that leaves us three more hours." Alvin said. "Where are we meeting?"

"At their house." Simon said. "Jeanette gave me the key of the back door."

"We must wait until Dave leaves for his meeting." Theodore said.

As on cue, Dave yelled from downstairs. "GUYS, I'm going to my meeting. I expect you guys to behave."

"Do not worry, Dave." Alvin smiled. "We'll be on our best behavior."

About ten minutes later, when the boys were sure that Dave was truly gone and out of returning-last-minute-range, they left for the Seveaux mansion. They went to the back door, which leaded into the kitchen.

"Here goes nothing." Simon said, as he placed the key in the lock and opened the door.

"Girls?" Simon yelled. "We're here."

They heard three Chipette voice eagerly talking to each other. Jeanette came running in the kitchen and latterly threw herself on Simon, kissing him.

"Wow, they're really in love." Alvin said, not noticing the dark figure sneaking up behind him.

"SURPRISE!" Brittany yelled as she placed her hands on Alvin's eyes. Alvin smiled and turned around. He lifted Brittany of the ground and placed a kiss on her lips.

"How you're doing, Britt?" Alvin asked.

"great, now I've seen you." Brittany said.

Theodore noticed that Eleanor was standing shyly by the door, blushing as she looked at him. She gave a small gasp and quickly looked to the ground, blushing even more, as she saw that Theodore had noticed her. Theodore smiled. He was maybe the youngest of three, and sometimes a bit naïve, but even he could put two and two together. He walked over to her. She giggled nervously as she saw him approaching and straightened her green clothes a bit.

"Ahem, eh …Hi …Ellie." Theodore, nervous and shy at the same time, began.

"H-hi, Theod… Teddy." She said, deciding to take a wild shot and give him the secret little nickname she always wanted to give him, but couldn't …for obvious reasons.

For an entire minute they stood there, shyly and not knowing what to do next. Brittany rolled her eyes, slowly walked over to Eleanor and, with a nonchalant push of her hips, pushed her sister against Theodore, who instinctly threw his arms around her, so she wouldn't fall.

Now they were staring in each other's eyes, STILL not knowing what to do next.

Simon sighed walked over to Theodore, placed his hand against the back of his head and gave it a soft push, so his little brother's lips touched the lips of the green-clad Chipette.

"And that's what we call: a first kiss." Simon said against his brother, chuckling. Jeanette giggled as she saw her baby sister and her boyfriend's youngest brother getting a face as red as a boiled lobster.

"Simon, I think you can release him now." Jeanette said, giggling. "They have kissed enough."

"Better to be thorough with your first kiss." Simon said. "If I remember correctly, we kissed about five minutes before breaking up our first kiss."

"Yeah, but that wasn't forced." Jeanette said. "Stop before they run out of air."

"O-kay." Simon cheerfully said. He released his brother, but Theodore, nor Eleanor broke up the kiss.

"It seems they like it." Alvin said.

Theodore and Eleanor quickly broke up the kiss and blushed.

"Now that's settled …" Alvin said, showing a rare-serious expression on his face. "How will it go one now?"

"I agree with Alvin." Simon said, taking place on the couch, Jeanette on his lap. "Me and Jeanette barely managed to hide our relationship from you and our fathers, but how will we conceal three forbidden relationships."

"Maybe we can just tell the truth?" Theodore said, still blushing a bit. "Maybe they'll understand?"

"Dave might." Simon said. "Maybe he'll be a bit stubborn about it at first, but he'll come around eventually."

"But our father …" Jeanette said. "He can barely stand it that we sometimes have to work with each other, let alone having a relationship."

"It will feel as betrayal for him." Brittany said. "Our families had this feud for centuries."

"It might be cruel to say …" Eleanor began. "But actually we aren't blood-related to the families."

"Indeed." Jeanette said. "This whole 'hate for the other family' was nurtured to us. Remember when we were kids, how Dad used to tell us not to play with the Seville Boys, because they would bring us into trouble."

"And trouble happened." Brittany said, giving Alvin a sly look.

Alvin chuckled. "Hey, I had dibs on the slide."

"Anyway." Simon said. "As true that all might be, it won't be enough to convince your father to approve our relationships."

"And on school?" Theodore asked.

"That will be difficult as well." Alvin said. "The whole school thinks we hate each other. Even the teachers. Heck, the whole city probably knows it. If we suddenly act 'different', maybe they'll call our dads."

"If the cheerleaders and football players don't gossip it around the whole school first, leading into the whole city knowing it."

Jeanette gave a sad look. "So, we'll have continue our act?"

Simon wrapped his arm around his dark blue-clad sweetheart and kissed her forehead. "For the time being, yes."

Jeanette wrapped her arms around him. A tear ran down her cheek. "I-I figured …n-now my sisters and your b-brothers knew …"

"I know, I know." Simon soothed. "So did I."

The two other couples looked at their bespectacled siblings and realized how hard it had to be for them.

Alvin had never seen his younger brother like this. Nor had he seen Jeanette like this. It was like he saw a side of his brother and his counterpart he'd never known of before. Alvin bolded up his fist. He started to really dislike Michael Seveaux, but not for the reasons he used to dislike him before.

Eleanor walked over to her older sister and placed an hand on her shoulder. "Jen, I know you don't like it, neither of us do, but you'll have to be strong."

"Y-you don't k-know h-h-how's it like …" Jeanette cried. "To l-love someone a-and not able t-t-to tell."

"You're right." Brittany said. "We don't. But after today, we will."

"Your sisters are right, Jen." Alvin said. "As much as we hate it, we have to hide it, until we know a way to break it to our dads."

"So, be strong, Jeanette." Simon said, tilting her head up.

"So, just do like you did before today." Brittany said. "And we have to be strong too, we don't want our dad to know …"

"Know what?" A voice said behind them.

They quickly turned around. In the doorway, holding two suitcases, stood an older lady, with grey hair and a friendly face.

"Grandma?" The Chipettes asked.

"Miss Miller?" The Chipmunks asked.

* * *

><p>CLIFFHANGER! And introducing, Miss Miller, the grandmother of the Chipettes.<p> 


End file.
